


Team Tardis

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Donna is a manager sorta thing, F/M, Famous Amy, Famous Jack, Famous Rose, Hipster Amy, Lots of video tags, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Tumblr, VidCon, YouTube, YouTuber Amy Pond, YouTuber Jack Harkness, YouTuber Rose Tyler, lol this is weird, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago, Jack Tyler forced his little sister, Rose to do the sibling tag with him. She discovers that YouTube is a great outlet for her thoughts. Four years in she had a loving boyfriend, new friends, and a fanbase throughout the world. When Jack suggest they start a group channel. It only gets crazier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Tardis

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so at first you're going to see what's happening in the video views pov, then it'll go into third person. I'm also telling the character's video by their channel name so here they are:  
> Rose: BadBadWolf  
> Jack: TorchingWood  
> Amy: GingerQueen  
> Adam (My original character): TotallyGinge  
> Rose and Ten: SandshoesandBadWolf

"So on my twitter you guys keep asking me how Ten and I are still together after, um..."

Rose paused and turned toward the door, "B-Ten!"

"Huh?" He asked peeking through the door.

"How long've we been together now?"

He smiled, "Three years and three months."

"Thanks," She laughed turning back to the camera.

Ten winked at the camera before heading back from where he came.

"Anyways, so three years and three months. It wasn't planned. We met in the mall when he realized who I was and I guess it just continued from there."

She thought a minute, "You need to bicker a lot. I mean a lot. River and Jack are either flirting or fighting. That's just something you're goin' to have to have. Um, cuddles. Boys, girls want to be held; when they watch their 'Stupid romance' movies and they're in tears on the couch, go hold them. They'll love it."

She looked around, then back at the camera excitedly, "Pictures, trips, movies, flirting, pet names, uh, breakfast in bed, birthday nights, giving away jackets, cuddling, spooning, waking up in his boxers and shirt. That's what I think are something that needs to be in every relationship. Gay, straight, lesbian, trans. Whatever, we should all get it." Rose created an invisible oval with her hands. 

"I've been through a couple rocky relationships and I'm just gonna tell you this, and you might be at this point. But if you know you're not in love and you're not happy, say something. Don't go behind their backs or lie. Break up if you have too. Always ask if your partner is happy, and if not try to fix it. That's all the time I have today."

She whispered, "Gotta go to dinner with the fam."

She pointed at a space, "Click there to subscribe to me," she moved her hand downward slightly, "Click here to see our latest vlog." and she pointed at the bottom of the screen, "click there to see my fabulous brother."

She waved, "I'll see you Thursday. Terrah!"


End file.
